


Make Me Beg

by Elphachel



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elphachel/pseuds/Elphachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura walks in on Carmilla taking care of herself, and decides that she wants her girlfriend to beg for her release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Beg

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,
> 
> So, this is my first real attempt at writing smut. I really hope you guys like it, I've worked pretty hard on it. I'm more than open to suggestions for either new fics, or on how to improve my smut writing.
> 
> Enjoy ;)
> 
> ~Elphachel

"Hey cupcake," Carmilla called out as she threw her bag onto her bed. Carmilla had actually been going to her classes recently. Evidentially there had been some changes since the the last time when she had bothered to go to any of her classes (which was sometime around 40 years ago) and Carmilla was finding it somewhat difficult to find that a rather large percentage of the information that she had learned in the 1970s was completely different to the information that she was being taught now. Still, Laura had wanted her to go to classes, and there was no way she could let her beautiful girlfriend down, so she tried to push her difficulties away and work hard.

After sitting down on her bed, Carmilla waited. She knew for a fact that Laura's last class on a Wednesday was at 2pm, and it was already 4:30.  
'Where the hell is she!?' Carmilla wondered. Ever since Laura had been possessed by an ancient demon last Summer (first Carmilla's mother, then a demon... Laura was just popular for possessions), Carmilla was quick to get worried about what sort of trouble her girlfriend might have gotten into.

Of course, there were certain kinds of trouble the Carmilla would be happy for Laura to get into. She had some very fond memories of Laura below her, writhing as pleasure coursed through her veins, and all from the hands of the vampire looming over her. That wasn't to say that Laura never gave anything back to Carmilla. The vampire might have shown superior skills with her mouth, but Laura had developed quick and nimble fingers from all the typing she did; fingers which she certainly put to good use.

Now that the idea of sex was in Carmilla's mind, she couldn't shake it. All she could think of was Laura's smooth skin pressed against hers, pressing her slender fingers against Carmilla's core until she was a wet and shaking mess beneath her. Carmilla had made a lot of different noises when Laura was on top of her, and she would never admit to making most of them, even if there was nothing else she could do as Laura made her come again and again and again.

With these thoughts in her mind, Carmilla couldn't help but allow her own hand to sneak down to her belt buckle. She nimbly slipped it off and squirmed out of her leather pants, sneaking one finger inside her black panties. The second her hand hit her clit, she felt how wet she was and let out a quiet groan that she just couldn't contain. Closing her eyes, she could almost imagine it was Laura's hand against her.  
"God, Laura," she moaned quietly, feeling her desire rising.

Slowly sliding a finger into herself, Carmilla moaned even louder, a second and then a third finger only causing the noises coming from her mouth to increase in volume. By the time Laura walked in the door, there was no way that Carmilla could possibly have heard the door's hinges squeaking over the sounds of her own pleasure.

Laura took a second to assess the situation in front of her. The immediate reaction was arousal, a hot throb that started to spread warm wetness to her panties within seconds. The second reaction was how desperately she wanted to watch her girlfriend beg, and she knew just how to get Carmilla to do that.

Walking closer to her girlfriend's writhing form, Laura was careful to be quiet. Not that she had to worry: the moans coming out of Carmilla could have drowned out a stampede of elephants. When Laura was standing right over Carmilla, she leaned in and said into the vampires ear,  
"Well well well, what do we have here?" Her tone was smooth and seductive. To Carmilla, it sounded so sexy that she began to move her hands faster. Laura shook her head, before grabbing Carmilla's hands and pulling them away from her clit. Carmilla groaned in frustration, whilst also feeling her arousal grow at the desperation she was feeling. Just on the edge of orgasm, she bucked desperately for any kind of friction to send her over the cliff.

Laura pulled Carmilla's hands up to her mouth, before sucking every part of her fingers that had any wetness on them. Carmilla groaned as her girlfriend's tongue worked lithely around her fingers, wishing desperately that either those fingers or her tongue could be lower, inside her. Still holding Carmilla's hands, Laura pulled her mouth off of Carmilla's fingers with a pop. She held Carmilla's hands above her head as she sneaked up to kiss her, letting Carmilla taste herself on Laura's lips. Then Laura broke the kiss, before leaning in to whisper in Carmilla's ear.  
"You do exactly what I say, or this stops." Carmilla nodded eagerly, loving the feeling she got when Laura took control like this. Laura pulled herself off of Carmilla.  
"Don't move," Laura said as she walked over to her cupboard.

Carmilla desperately fought the urge to finish herself off, knowing that whatever Laura had in store would probably take ten times as long but feel infinitely better. Carmilla didn't even press her legs together for fear that it would stop whatever Laura was going to do. A second later, she saw Laura leaning over her, holding a long piece of rope. Carmilla gulped as her hands were pressed against the back of the bed, the cold wood cutting slightly into her wrists.

As much as Laura wanted Carmilla to be at her mercy, she didn't want to hurt the vampire. She did love her, after all. As soon as she finished securing Carmilla's wrists to the bed, she leaned down to kiss the girl beneath her.  
"Is this okay?" She asked breathily. She saw Carmilla nod, a mix of desperation and ecstasy on her face. Then Laura went right back into business mode.

"If you do anything other than what I tell you to, I'll stop for one minute. If you do anything again, it'll be five minutes. Again, and I'll leave you here until tomorrow," Laura smirked at the groan that erupted from Carmilla's mouth as she strained against the restraints, desperate to remove any of Laura's clothing. Laura moved away slightly.  
"Did I tell you to move?" She whispered in Carmilla's ear. Carmilla shook her head violently.  
"No Laura," she said quickly. Laura frowned down after her.  
"Did I tell you to speak?" Carmilla's eyes widened as Laura pulled a small gag out of the cupboard behind Carmilla's bed and placed it in Carmilla's mouth.  
"There," she said, "that's better." 

Carmilla struggled not do buck her hips or move at all as Laura worked her way down her body, kissing every spot she could, and going back to every spot where she had heard Carmilla's muffled moan. She sucked at Carmilla's neck until she was sure the girl beneath her was going to come, simply from the shear volume of noise she was making.  
"You're being very good," Laura purred into the shaking girl's ear. "How about a little reward?"

In a flash, Laura had her head positioned directly in front of her girlfriend's dripping cunt. She pressed her tongue lightly against Carmilla's clit, enjoying the moan that she received. She stroked her girlfriend's slit with the light touch of her fingers while her tongue continued to work on Carmilla's clit. When she felt as though Carmilla was desperate enough, Laura worked her way back up to Carmilla's mouth and removed the gag.  
"Remember," she breathed in her ear, "no moving, or I stop. I want to hear you beg." 

Without meaning to Carmilla bucked against Laura's knee, which was positioned just in between her legs. Sighing, Laura pulled away from Carmilla.  
"What did I just say?" She tutted. "Oh well. I'll be back soon." Laura walked over and sat on her own bed. She lay back against her pillow and moved her own hands down to her zipper. Knowing that Carmilla's eyes would be on her, Laura slowly unzipped her pants, before kicking off her shoes and pulling her jeans off. Then she flicked one hand slowly under her light panties. They were so soaked, they were practically ruined. After feeling how wet they were, Laura had an idea.

She nimbly removed her panties, before standing again, one hand holding the garment, the other working lightly against her clit. She stood over Carmilla, one hand still at her cunt, and placed the panties gently at the girl's nose. Carmilla let out a long groan at the tantalising smell, and Laura, unable to control herself, sat at the foot of Carmilla's bed, spreading her legs to give the vampire a full view of all her actions. Laura slowly worked her fingers across her clit, before sliding one finger into herself. Her thumb continued to circle her clit as she slowly added in another finger, and then a third finger. She threw her head back as she thrusted against her own fingers. Carmilla let out a long moan at the sight in front of her, desperate for any kind of friction to bring herself over the edge, but terrified that Laura would leave her tied up with no release.

Carmilla heard the girl's breath falter as her fingers flew against her clit, working faster and faster until she let out a long moan as she came. Laura couldn't help but slump slightly as she tried desperately to catch her breath, her hands still within her soaked pussy. Finally, Laura sat up, before moving onto all fours, careful not to remove any of her juices from her hand. She crawled up Carmilla's body, before slowly pushing her hands into Carmilla's mouth. Carmilla sucked eagerly.  
"God, you taste incredible!" She murmured as Laura pulled her hand away.

"Will you do everything that I say?" Laura purred into Carmilla's ear. The girl beneath her nodded eagerly, desperate to reach her orgasm.  
"Good," Laura whispered, before swirling two fingers around Carmilla's clit to wetten the tips, before slowly sliding the fingers into the dripping slit before her. She worked slowly, determined to hear Carmilla beg for release. Her fingers went in slightly, curled, and then came back out again. The whole time, Laura's thumb was circling Carmilla's clit, pressing down on it, doing everything she could to drive Carmilla wild.

Carmilla groaned.  
"Jesus Laura!" She all but shouted. "Could you pick up the pace a little!?" For a small beg, Laura made a small increase, by moving her fingers faster so that they were pumping in and out of Carmilla's slit. Carmilla felt her hips buck involuntarily, and Laura began to pull her fingers away.  
"No!" She groaned. "Laura, I swear it was an accident, please don't stop, please please please don't stop." Laura felt a rush of wetness at the sound of this strong, ancient, beautiful creature begging for pleasure beneath her.  
"Okay," she purred, and immediately plunged a third finger into Carmilla's cunt, smiling as she received a loud gasp. She worked her fingers faster and faster until they were practically a blur, in and out as her thumb circled Carmilla's clit. She knew that Carmilla was nearly there, so she slowed her movements slightly.

"Laura!" Carmilla cried out. "Please! Let me come!" Laura smiled as she pressed her fingers in deep, curling them as she pushed down on Carmilla's clit with just enough pressure. She kept her fingers as they were as Carmilla lost control of herself. Carmilla felt herself black out slightly at the pure pleasure of what she was feeling, her legs spasming and everything going a little bit numb. She had no idea what words she was saying, but given her past, it was probably some combination of "fuck" and "Laura". 

Finally Carmilla fell still. Laura removed her fingers from Carmilla gently, before cleaning them off in her mouth. Then she moved up and released Carmilla from her bonds.  
"Jesus, Laura!" Carmilla panted. "That was just... Amazing..." Laura kissed Carmilla, allowing her to taste herself on Laura's lips. Then Carmilla used her superior strength to flip the two of them.  
"Carm..." Laura said questioningly. Carmilla smiled devilishly.  
"Now it's my turn."


End file.
